The World's Biggest Tea Party
About The World's Biggest Tea Party was a live show around Fall 2006. It featured around 14 characters from the G3 movies, including Spike, Zipzee, Tra-La-La, Tiddly Wink, and even anthropormorphic ladybugs. The show has a main story with the ponies and a bit of a side-story with Spike and the ladybugs. It was the only live show produced for the franchise and was rather long, longer than any of the G3 movies released before it. Story In Act I, the show started while Spike and the ladybugs are first to greet the audience and Spike asks the audience if they've seen his book. The ponies are then revealed with working eyes and moving mouths. A song begins that gets the audience introduced to each of the ponies. When it's over, the ponies still need an idea and sing again. This time, however Pinkie Pie realizes they have too many ideas to pick from and eventually decide on the world's biggest tea party. Since there's much to do before the party, each pony sings about their contribution. Later, things are coming together but Rarity hasn't brought the streamers she promised to bring to the party yet. In Act II, Spike still doesn't have his special How-To book that the ladybugs have kept hidden away. Worse still, in keeping everyone else in line, Pinkie Pie forgot her contribution, leaving the party without tea. With a little help from Minty, they come up with another idea and Spike finally gets his book that reveals how to have a tea party. As the show ends, Spike and the ponies thanked all the audience and said goodbye to each other. Design Each pony has animated eyes and mouths that sync up with the audio track that plays throughout the show. As the show progresses, the scenery changes and there's even sound effects to replicate being in different places. Each pony's hind legs are stationary and thus do not move. Characters * Spike (voiced by Brian Drummond) * Pinkie Pie (voiced by Janyse Jaud) * Minty (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Rainbow Dash (voiced by Venus Terzo) * Sew-and-So (voiced by Kathleen Barr) * Wysteria (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Tiddly Wink (voiced by Chantal Strand) * Zipzee (voiced by Andrea Libman) * Tra-La-La (voiced by Britt McKillip) * Ladybugs (voiced by Scottie Haskell and Elle Newlands) * Rarity the Unicorn (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) * Thistle Whistle (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Sweetberry (voiced by Kathleen Barr) Songs * My Little Pony Theme Song (Original) * Disco Dance (Hip-Hop) * If We Don't Think Small (Cheerful) * Good Morning Ponyville (Original) * Positively Pink (Original from "A Very Pony Place") * I'm A Little Teapot (Classic) * The World's Biggest Tea Party (Original) * How You Feel (Original) * I Just Wanna Have Fun (Original from "The Runaway Rainbow") * You're Cordially Invited (Original) * Squeeze and Think (Swing) * What Are We Gonna Do Today? (Cheerful) * Pinkies Up (Original) * Just Leave it Up to Me (Cheerful) * Try a New Color (Cheerful) * Road to Unicornia (March) * Here in Unicornia (Original from "The Runaway Rainbow") * Crystal Rainbow Castle (Original) * Bounce Back Ability (Cheerful) Gallery MyLittlePonyLiveTown.jpg SweetberryMyLittlePonyLive.jpg AR-604235852.jpg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live floatingponies.jpeg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Ladybugs.jpeg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Postoffice.jpeg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Stamps.jpeg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Invitation 1.jpeg MyLittlePonyLiveInvitation.jpg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Invitation 2.jpeg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Intermission.jpeg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Discodash.jpeg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Discodash 1.jpeg DiscoHipHopDanceRainbowDashSpikeMLPLive.jpg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live DJ.jpeg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Unicornia.jpeg MyLittlePonyLiveStage.jpg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Pinkie Pie & Minty.jpeg MyLittlePonyLiveTeapot.jpg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Teapot.jpeg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Pinkie Pie, Minty, Thistle Whistle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sew and So, Whysteria, Sweet Berry, & Spike.jpeg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Spike & LadyBugs.jpeg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Whysteria & Thistle Whistle.jpeg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Rarity & Spike.jpeg Merchandise A specialized playset was released and could be purchased at the show. Additionally, a double-sided cardboard teapot was given to those attending to follow along with the required segments that needed it. The show was also released on DVD with the intermissions and the farewell cut outs. TheWorld'sBiggestTeaPartyDVD.jpg|The DVD cover of the live show. World'sBiggestTeaPartyPlayset.jpg|The playset based on the live show. TheWorld'sBiggestTeaPartyBook.jpg|The book based on the live show. 61aqg6krDQL.jpg 81t2ooBP-IL.jpg lynfletcher theworldsbiggestteaparty storybook.jpeg|Scan of the full storybook. Lynfletcher_ponyballoonspread.jpg|Minty and Wysteria at the hot air balloon with a banner. s-l1600.jpg|Light Up Wand|link=Pinkie Pie s-l1600 (3).jpg s-l1600 (4).jpg|Program & Activity Books|link=Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Minty, Sweet Berry, & Thistle Whistle s-l1600 (2).jpg MLPLiveItem.jpg|A 2nd item released as a result of the live show. s-l1600 (1).jpg|MLP Live balloon. s-l1600 (7).jpg s-l1600 (5).jpg|My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Flag|link=Pinkie Pie 0097368927841 p2 v1 s550x406.jpg|My Little Pony Live The World's Biggest Tea Party Dvd Backround My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Vendors.jpeg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Castcopy.jpeg My Little Pony The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Fliers.jpeg The Worlds Biggest Tea Party Shirt.png|The Worlds Biggest Tea Party Shirt D9e30652009066.5608ca21d05be.jpg 1c164b52009068.5608cafe9ea32.jpg 90cf9652009074.5608caff43429.jpg 58d58452009076.5608cb7065935.png Welcome Sign To The My little pony G3 Live the world biggest tea party.jpeg|The Sign My Little Pony.jpeg|Performance Art Center Category:Live Shows Category:DVDs Category:Movies